The abduction of Haruno Sakura
by uchiha7
Summary: Sakura Haruno wakes up and finds that she isn't lying in her usual bed room. and to see there is Akatsuki involved here.
1. Chapter 1

**the abduction of Haruno Sakura...**

**chapter 1.**

**...**

**...**

'Put me down! Deidara I command you!' she had no idea what got her in this mess the first place.

The last thing she remembered was that she was peacefully asleep dreaming about hitting naruto on the head. More or less saying… but the fact that all her dreams crash landed on her when she felt someone carrying her. Out of her apartment. Peachy. Just wait until Tsunade hears about this. To say one of the most powerful Nin getting sabotage on her sleep.

'This will be far less intimidating if you would just cooperate with me. Un.' 'HELL NO! What on earth is your purpose with me? If it's to lore Naruto then you have another thing coming PAL!' 'Um...no we have other plans for you- they both were cut off when a large explosion took place not fare from their location. 'Naruto! I knew he would come for me.' Then another explosion took place as naruto's rasenshuriken hit the ground. 'is he off?' Screamed the blond shinobi. Dropping sakura on the floor as he headed to the opposite direction. 'So that's it then. You're just going to leave your captive behind?' asked the girl standing up. 'Oh. No worries, my partner will be ought to get you.'

And by that he disappeared.

'Hey! What on earth does that mean?' but again her questions were answered when a large noise was heard not very far from her location.

"Sasuke!' she saw him fighting a bunch of puppets. Well not a bunch because of the fact that there were more than three thousand puppets heading his direction and he was taking all of them on without any sweat. He has gotten stronger. And she was jealous because she was the weakest in her team.

Wait if he's fighting puppets doesn't that mean that- the girl was thinking for a brief moment when a shadow appeared in front of her. 'Long time no seen little girl.' Oh just great she thought to herself. 'Aren't you supposed to be lying somewhere in hell? Because I'm pretty sure that I wiped you off from the face of this planet' she said sitting back on the floor. 'Well, wasn't that a nice experience for you.' Just great the girl thought to herself. The akatsuki who were dead keeps coming back to life. Just how on earth is this happening? But then she looked up to see who on earth just poked her forehead. 'Are you with me?' he said quite bemused because sakura let her guard down in the middle of the battle field. She already knew she lost 'oh just get on with it' she said to the crimson haired man in front of her. 'Gladly' he said as he knocked her out and carried her way.

* * *

'You-you let him get away!' cried naruto pointing a finger at sasuke. 'Shut up dobe. Where were you when all of this happened?' Naruto felt silant. i't s true. where was he when all of this happend?

It was a late afternoon naruto stared up to the pinkish sky. Then he remembered her. Everything he looks at reminds him of is true. It was his fault. If only he was there.

Gaara sat silently and watch the two. He was interested in what they would do next.

'That's it I'm getting dad to help us.' 'That is not gonna happen. You must not bother the hokage this is our mission.' Said neji. But he was gestured with a simple wave as naruto disappeared in to the building.

The Hokagay was sitting on his desk sighning the paper work. He looked up to see how much more there is. But when he did he saw pile of papers that could reach the sky. The hokagay sighed. Where on earth was Tsunade when he really needed her? But all thoughts were cut off when his son, more less saying came barging in. which made the ink splash on his face. Just peachy. The hokagay thought to him he wiped his face.

'DAD!' screamed naruto banging his hand on the hokagay table as the hokagay stumble over trying to stop the papers from falling off his desk. 'And what pleasure do I owe you naruto. 'Said the hokagay kneeling and grabbing the fallen papers. 'Akatsuki took sakura-chan…I need help.' The hokagay stood up and placed the papers on his desk. 'I'll send in more shinobi right away.' he said as he sat back down.

The first moment the hokagay was sipping from his hot coffee and the next moment he is in the air and his shirt grabbed by his one and only son. 'Listen to me dad. You are gonna help me find her. By that I mean you are gonna drag your sorry butt ought there and help me look for her like a real hokagay.

'Okay, okay it's a deal' he said as he shook naruto's hand. 'A bit taken back naruto just raised an eye brow at him. Just like that?' he said looking at him curiously. 'yep.' was the answer he got in return. They stood silent for a minute or two. 'What's the catch?' 'You will have to do my paper work from now on' said minato as he laid a sack load of papers to naruto's hand and walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw naruto having the_ should have known _look pasted on his face. Smiling to himself the hokagay departed from the mansion.

* * *

'So how did it go?' asked gaara when he saw naruto walking towards him. Instead for an answer naruto laid the sack of papers on garra's hand. 'We leave at dawn' 'naruto…what the hell is this?' but no answer came as naruto started walking away. 'Naruto. I'm talking to you! Naruto!' naruto started walking faster. Waving his hand as a gesture. 'UZUMAKI NARUTO! You get back here THIS moment BEFOR I drown you in a sand storm.' But the only sight he saw was a running naruto disappearing to the crowd. 'Oh that's it.' Said gaara laying the papers on the floor and running after naruto. There already is enough paper work waiting for him in the sand village. And he's not gonna stand by and do the konoha paper work as well cause if he did it would knock the jinchuriki right out of he ran after naruto. Leaving the papers behind. Letting the wind carry them who knows where.

* * *

**(chapter 2 coming soon! please Review!...oh yeah i must have rushed things a bit. o. also this is my first fanfic. so...yea.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The abduction of Haruno Sakura.**

**chapter 2**

'Let me be, idiot.'

'Deidara-sempai! Let's go get lunch!'

'No.'

What about now.'

'No'

'Now?'

'That's it'

Sasori heard some spanking hitting and screaming noises from behind. He looked behind to see a tangles Tobi sitting on the floor. And soon deidara came beside sasori to accompany him. 'Ha. Uchiha madara. Yeah right. Next time he messes with me I'll shuw some clay down his throte and make it go KATSU' beemed deidara pretty much pleased with him self. Sasori thought How on earth he ended up with the only two lunatics in the Akatsuki. He seariousley did not understand. It's just cruel fate he thought as his gaze drifted upon sakura who was sleeping soundly. Maybe fate is going to take a different term this time he thought smiling to himself he turned to his comrades. The two just looked at him curiously as they gave him their usual goofy grin. Yep not bad at all.

* * *

'Oi! Get over here she's waking up!' said deidara as he saw the pink haired girl shot up from her painful position of...sleeping. Still not aware of her current situation she sat up yawning.

…

…

...what…the? She thought looking around. noticing she wasn't lying in her usual bed room.

…

Silence filled the air.

The next moment a scream was heard throughout the forest making the birds leap into the air.

* * *

Far away somewhere on a beach the fifth hokagay lying in her comfortable chair asked her…servant for a refill.

'Get me another Shizune.'

'Yes mam'

The hokagay was currently on her day off. Leaving all her hokagay problems to the fourth hokagay. More or less saying the father of the knuckle head ninja called naruto.

The hokagay thought for a moment. The two look incredibly alike. But the personality far different. At first she was afraid on leaving the up most important paper work to minato. But she learned to rely on him. Even though the fact that the fourth can be very picky when it comes to paper work.

But all thoughts were cut off when a…paper landed on her face. 'What is it tsunade Sama?' asked Shizune peering over. 'It's one the paper work I've given minato. The fate of more than 100 people lays on this sheet' she said observing it for a while.

…

…

'THAT LITTLE BRAT! I OUTTA!'

'Tsunade-SAMA calm down.'

'Shizune. Pack your things. We are going back to the village. 'Trying to ignore the dark aura around tsunade she quickly packed her things. Praying that their fourth hokagay will survive the hell which is about to be unleashed apun him.

**(In sakura's mind)**

**'Keep calm'**

**'This can't be right'**

**…**

**'Some practical lunatics are staring at me'**

**…**

**'Why on earth am I surrounded by the Akatsuki?'**

****'so the pinky is awake? un.' Deidara spoke first.

**(In sakura's mind)**

**'Oh. Now I remember.'**

**…**

**'I was kidnapped'**

**…**

'So now what are we gonna do with her? I don't think she will go on the journey willingly.' Said Tobi scratching his head.

'Should we knock her out again.' remarked deidara.

'Deidara-sempai! You hold and I hit!' said Tobi coming towards her with a big bat.

'No. do not harm her' said sasori kneeling in front of her.

**(In sakura's mind)**

**…**

**'Maybe if I close my eyes again they'll all go away.'**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**'Not working'**

'Oh look un. She's gone back to sleep.' said deidara. 'That's amazing!' said tobi.

'I know right? Sasori's glare can knock people to sleep.' said deidara with a huge grin.

'Shut up idiot's your scaring the kid.'

**(In sakura's mind')**

**Did he just-**

The next moment sakura caught sasori from his cloak and screamed to his ear. 'Who on EARTH! Are you calling KID?'

That's it. She snapped

I mean who wouldn't.

Waking up in the middle of the forest and finding out she's been captured by some S classed criminals.

Sakura quickly got up and started Scanning the area.

This is nowhere near konoha.

…

…

…

There's no other choice.

She eyed the three Akatsuki curiously. And she eyed a particular Akatsuki member with an annoyed expression.

'Didn't I kill you?'

'Yes, yes you did.'

'Then how?'

'Let's just say I got lucky.'

…

…

…

(Many moments of silence later)

'Why am I here?'

'An interesting question actually. Our leader never told us.'Said deidara fixing some clay.

'Oh yeah? Who is this leader of yours?' and then all of a sudden all eyes were fixed on innocent Tobi who was desperately trying to some catch fish from the lake. Noticing every ones stares he freaked out. Slipped. And then fell.

This is going to be a long day. Thought sakura.

'so,wait. Wait,wait,wait' your expecting me to belive that...that guy over there- said sakura pointing at tobi who was itching his back on a tree... 'is the leader of your organization.'

'well when you put it that way…yeah. But believe me the guy can be a monster when he want's to.'said deidara as a chill ran down his spine. 'it's just my luck to be stuck with the team leader. I'm born like a bad luck magnet. See…' said deidara showing his hand.

Sakura screamed 'YUCK! YOU GOT A Second MOUTH!'

'no, actually there is the third one as well' said deidara showing her the other hand.

'EWWW!' screamed sakura. Hiding behind sasori.

'deidara. What did I tell you about scaring the kid.' Said Sasori.

* * *

**(hey guys!...second chapter DONE!...let me know what you think!)**


End file.
